Mystery woman
by southernlady
Summary: A woman comes to Hazzard, but how does she now Uncle Jesse and Roscoe so well. I have updated and complete


**I don't know "duke of Hazzard". I hope you like the story, Cleo,Andrew Coltrane, and Marie Duke are original characters. Please review.**

The Georgia sun shined through the window in the house. Uncle Jesse sat at the table enjoying coffee while Daisy made breakfast. Out walked Bo and Luke in jeans and there shirts. Bo had the faded jeans with a yellow t-shirt on. He was tall with blonde hair and baby blue eyes. Luke wore dark jeans with a plaid blue shirt. He had brunette hair and blue-gray eyes and short and stocky.

"morning boys" Uncle Jesse said looking up at them

"morning" both of them said in unison.

They looked over at Daisy who was busy at the kitchen. She was making the traditional eggs and bacon while the boys took a seat.

"so what are you boys up to today" asked Uncle Jesse

"we need to go to Cooter and pick up some parts" said Luke

"then try to get it ready for that race" Bo commented

Uncle Jesse just grunted.

A car roared along the road a blonde girl behind the wheel. She was headed toward Hazzar County to see her Uncle. Cleopatra Coltrane, was blonde with green eyes and a spitfire personality. She had to go and visit her Uncel and stay with him for a while. She wasn't looking forward to it, but she went for it and since her parents refused to let her stay at home alone, she had to go to her Uncle's for a while. She was driving a 69 black mustang with a rebel flag on top and words on either side saying Rebel.

As the General Lee sped towards Cooter's Garage they heard a siren behind them Luke growled and Bo turned around to see it was Roscoe behind them. He was always trying to get them arrested and put behind bars along with Boss Hogg coming up with more scams and framing it on them. Luke pushed the hammer down even more and the General took off and hit a jump and flying over the river bed, only to have Roscoe hit the jump and crash in the riverbed. He growled and shook his fist at Bo and Luke and said "I'm going to get you for this" then the General took off. While everything was happening the Rebel pulled. She slid out and looked at her Uncle with her green eyes.

"give it up Uncle, you will never catch them" Cleopatra said

"Cleopatra" Roscoe had frozen and looked over at her. He couldn't believe it, the last time he had seen her she was just a little thing, now standing there was a long hair blonde with the most gorgeouse green eyes.

"one and only Uncle" she stayed in the cool southern accent. He quickly hopped out of his car and climbed the bank and hugged her. She returned the embrace and then said "how about you leave the boys alone"

"what" he said in a shocked tone

"yeah...remember who I'm also related to"

"oh yeah I forgot" Roscoe said "let me show you around and I need Cooter fix to pull the car out of the ditch and tell Boss that he needs to have it fixed"

"sure, go ahead and call him and then I will give you a lift"

"okay"

Bo and Luke had headed toward the Boars Nest to get a cold beer. They sat there drinking when Cleopatra walked in. Roscoe was at her heels. She looked around, Roscoe leaned over and whispered in her ear "just take a seat and I will be with you in a little bit"

As Cleopatra looked around Bo and Luke saw her and Bo was already trying to get to her first. Luke on just watched. Cleo watched the the blonde coming towards her and immediatly recongized him. He walked over with this smile on his face and in the sweetest way said "Miss, I'm Bo Duke would you care to have a drink with me" Bo was actually trying to flirt with her, she looked him up and down and then said "no thanks" Luke had heard it and walked over almost ready to fall over laughing. He pulled himself together and in his sweetest way he asked "Miss, how about having a drink with me" Cleo recongized him as Luke Duke and again said "no thanks". Every girl in Hazzard wanted them and they just got turned down by a girl, both couldn't believe it. She walked by and took a seat and then Roscoe joined her. Luke and Bo watched as Roscoe and Cleo talked and then left headed towards home.

Meanwhile back with Roscoe and Cleo were talking,

"what were you and Boss talking about?" cleo asked

"I just had to tell him that my car needed fixed and Coote had it" roscoe answered

"mmm...so what has changed since I was last here"

"nothing much just the usuasal"

"mmmmm"

"I can't believe your are back and have grown"

After a while they left and headed towards Roscoe's house.

The next day Cleo headed towards the Duke farm. She pulled up and hopped out, Uncle Jesse was in the barn and Luke and Bo were working on the engine of the General Lee. Uncle Jesse came out of the barn when he heard the car engine and Luke and Bo looked up from working on the General Lee. When they saw who stepped out Bo and Luke walked towards her, she watched them, Bo looked like he was ready to spit fire, and Luke was ready to do the same. Uncle Jesse walked toward her and when he saw who it was he couldn't believe it. He ran over and through his arms around her and said "boy it is great to see you here." Uncle Jesse said

"It is great to be home Uncle Jesse" Cleo said

"Just like your mom" Jesse commented "you look just like her, what brings you back"

Bo and Luke stood behind Jesse and looked absolutely bewildered

"my parents are away and they won't let me stay home alone so they sent me to Roscoe's" Then she saw Bo and Luke standing behind Uncle Jesse and she said "whoa who are the handsome boys" looking at Bo and Luke. Both of them smiled as Uncle Jesse turned around and saw who I was talking about.

"Uncle Jesse what is going on" bo asked

"Cleo they need to know"  
"I'm not stopping you" said Cleo

"okay...Roscoe has a brother named Andrew Coltrane and well he fell in love with my youngest sister Marie Duke and they got engaged, but the families refused to let them marry so they ran away and got married and well Roscoe shunded his brother, but heard about Cleopatra" gesturing to her and then continueing "he accepted her and would allow her to stay with them, but wouldn't allow his brother come anywhere near them. The rest is history"

"whoa" both of the boys said

"I remember spend some of the christmas's here" Cleo said

"Now that I think about it yeah...we would always hang out" bo said

"that or play tricks on me" cleo said

Luke just laughed and Cleo reached over and slapped him. He gave her a leased amused look and then Bo started laughing.

"where is Daisy" Cleo asked

Then Daisy drove up in her jeep. She looked at Cleo and then hopped out and Uncle Jesse retold the story and explained everything to her. She was just as shocked, but glad to see Cleo again. They hugged and went on talking.

A couple of minutes later they were in the house talking and catching up with everything. When all of a sudden Roscoe and Enos were at the door. Daisy got up to see who was at the door, and Roscoe saw Cleo sitting at the table.

"what are you doing!" yellowed Roscoe

Cleo jumped and wurled around and faced Roscoe, "me I'm a Duke, I'm allowed to see my other family to" she said back.

"you are standing up for the Dukes" said Roscoe

"yeah, I am...I feel better being called a Duke that a Coltrane"

"what"

"If this is what a Coltrane acts like"

Roscoe was ready to burst and then he spun on his heels and walked out.

Uncle Jesse came up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

Roscoe stormed out and slammed the door behind him. He had just got told off, by his neice. As he hopped into the car and headed towards town..he began to think to himself._ How he had pushed his brother and sister away and how he treated the Dukes. He was always after Bo and Luke and helping Boss out with his schemes. But most of all they were family. His brother ran, because they couldn't get married, he had pushed them away not excepting that they were family or that Andrew and Marie were really married. Andrew was always the wild child and Marie was the one that tried to keep everything perfect. More he thought about it the more he regretted pushing them out of there lives and then allowing Cleo to come into it, Cleo wasn't the cause behind it, it was there own foolishness. _Roscoe pulled off on the side of the road and just sat there and thought to himself about how much pain he inflected on them.

Over the next couple of days Cleo was with the Dukes. She shared a room with Daisy, and she hit it off with Bo and Luke and Daisy. Helped around the house and delt with what she could. Cleo was outside when all of a sudden a car pulled in. Cleo looked up and Rosceo stopped out of the car in jeans and a t-shirt. Uncle Jesse came up followed by Daisy and Bo and Luke. They walked towards him, Cleo dug herself back into Luke and felt a arm go over her shoulder. As Roscoe walked over and we stood several feet apart.

"I...I'm sorry about way I have been acting..I shouldn't have been pushing everyone away specially inflicting pain to you guys. I hope you will forgive me and, Cleo, I want you to come back and stay with me and I also wanted to tell you that I have quit being Sheriff." Roscoe said. Everyone stood there and dumfounded. Roscoe had just apologies and quit the force because of this. Uncle Jesse looked at him for a minute and then said, "we will forgive you Roscoe, but about your job...don't quit what you love to do" Uncle Jesse said

"I can't do it anymore Jesse" Roscoe replied "I started thinking about what I have done and how Boss Hogg swindled me out of so much so I quit and I'm going to be part of his scams against you guys anymore."

Uncle Jesse let out a sign and then said "alright Roscoe, but please thinking about more of what you have done, because we will more than happy to help you out"

"alright" was Roscoe's reply.

Days went by Roscoe spent more time with them and Cleo was even having fun with both of her Uncles and her cousins. Then one day Cleo spotted Bo and Luke under the hood of the General Lee. Cleo walked over to them and leaned against the drivers door and let out a sign. Luke looked over and said "what is it Cleo?"

"don't you think it is kind of weird that Roscoe is hanging out here alot" she answered

"I don't know, why" Bo said

"I don't know, it is just kind of weird"Cleo said

"I guess it is" said Luke

Just as they were thinking Cleo got an idea, "I know this is kind of weird,but maybe we should try to convince that Roscoe needs to go back as Sheriff"

"are you nuts" Bo said

"come on Bo, it is weird to have him hanging around so much"

"yeah I guess it is"

Then Roscoe pulled up,(cleo had stayed put with the dukes). Roscoe climbed out and Bo, Luke, and Cleo were headed towards him. Uncle Jesse walked out followed by Daisy. It was weird to have Roscoe pull up and not have to arrest them or tell them something is going on. Cleo walked towards him and said "morning Roscoe"

"morning Cleo" Roscoe replied, Uncle Jesse watched her and saw her and was wondering what was going on. Cleo only got that look when something weird was going on. "Roscoe do you miss your position as Sheriff"

"I don't know...yeah maybe" Roscoe said

"come on Roscoe the truth do you or don't you"

"I do, why"

"I don't know, I think you should go back as sheriff"

"what"

"come on Roscoe that is were you belong"

"but..." Roscoe's voice drifted off. Bo leaned over into Cleo's ear and said "you don't leanger on asking the question do you"

"yeah maybe" Cleo replied, Roscoe was looking off into space. Cleo tapped him on the shoulder, which made him jump.

"you won't to go back to being sheriff" Cleo asked

"yeah, but how" Roscoe said

"leave that to us" Cleo said motioning to the boys and Daisy

"us" Bo and Luke said as one

"us" Cleo said

With that she walked off and started racking her brain. Days went by since then. Cleo was still trying to come up with the perfect plan, when all of a sudden it clicked. She immediatly headed towards the house and filled the guys in on how they were going to get Roscoe back as sheriff.

The next day, Roscoe marched into Boss Hogg's office around 9am. Boss was sitting at his desk going over some papers when Roscoe walked in pushing Bo and Luke in front of him. "Boss" Roscoe said

Boss looked up and saw Bo and Luke and Roscoe standing there. "what are they doing here?" he asked poiting towards Bo and Luke. "I captured them" said Roscoe

"but you aren't sheriff anymore"

"about that"

"what"

"I want to be sheriff again"

"what!"

"yes I want my job back"

"alright, fine" Boss Hogg answered and then grunted. After what had happened he couldn't believe he gave the job back to him. "take the Duke boys away sheriff"

"yes sir" and with that Roscoe pushed the boys out (but you know there is a loop hole) but as he was headed towards his grip slipped and the Duke boys took off he went after them, but tripped over a chair. The whole plan had worked, except the tripping over the chair part. He needed to thank his niece and then Dukes for what he had done. He quickly pulled himself up and headed outside and saw the Duke boys get away.

That afternoon Cleo, Bo, Luke, Uncle Jesse, and Daisy were out on the porch talking when Roscoe pulled up. He stepped out and headed towards them. "Great Job, very believable" Roscoe said

"so it worked" Cleo asked

"definetly" Bo answered "oh we saw you trip over that chair" Bo said in a half giggly way

"ha ha ha" Roscoe said

The next day Cleo packed up and left. She promised she would stay in contact and would be back soon.

THE END

**I might come up with a sequel don't know yet. Tell me how you like it, please don't flame.**


End file.
